When I woke up
by RainbowRabler
Summary: Will, an avergage run of the mill Brony, finds himself in Equestria, all hell brakes loose. R&R Plz!
1. Through the Wormhole

It was a bright day in Equestria. Celestia's Sun was shining down on all the ponies of Ponyville. Everypony was doing their daily routine, except for one particular creature.

Will was riding the bus home. The bus was full of people, most of then self-centered cheerleaders and jocks. He hated being around such stupid people, but considering he was the only one there who watched My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic; he decided it wasn't his place to tell all of them off. This particular bus ride home was a bit bumpy, but Will was the only one who wasn't yelling, so he was the only one who noticed. When he got home, he set his books on the dining room table, and laid down with his laptop and began to do random searches. He was watching the episode where Trixie was being a braggart, and was basically being an all-around jerk. He had got up to get himself a snack, when the house started shaking.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Will screamed at the top of his lungs.

Will ran to the window, trying to keep his balance, when he noticed that the world outside was… Well… Blue with black stripes. He ran to the nearest telephone, and dialed 911. When he put the phone up to his ear, there was no sound. Just the eerie silence that now rung through the house.

Will put down the phone. He crept over toward the door. He opened the door barley an inch, and what he saw amazed him. He was in Equestria.

Fluttershy was tending to her garden and feeding her animals, when she saw a large two legged creature running about and rolling in the grass, apparently in some sort of freak out. Fluttershy wasn't scared of the animal, she had after all told off a dragon not months earlier. As she crept closer and closer, she saw that the creatures face was similar to a pony's. She finally got close enough to touch the creature, and when she did it spun around. The animal, now apparently seeing her, just stared at her with wide eyes.

"Y-y-you're..." Stammered Will.

"Y-yes?" squeaked Fluttershy, amazed it could talk.

"YOU'RE FLUTTERSHY!" Yelled Will.


	2. Meeting Not So New Friends

Chapter 2 – Meeting Not-So-New Friends

"YOU'RE FLUTTERSHY!" Will yelled.

Fluttershy only squeaked at his loudness, but she quickly recovered from her shock when she realized the creature new her name.

"How... How do you know my name?" Fluttershy said in a barely audible whisper.

"Oh… I should probably explain that..." Will said partly to himself, partly to Fluttershy.

"What do you mean?" Asked Fluttershy.

"Well, where I'm from, this whole world is nothing but a cartoon for little girls. But over half the percentage of the people who watch it are males my age."

"What's a cartoon?" Asked Fluttershy, now thoroughly confused.

"Do you have comic strips here?"

"Oh yes, but most of the time they aren't funny."

"Well, think of it as one of those, but better and with moving pictures."

"Oh. But how did you fit Equestria into a moving comic strip?"

"It doesn't work like that, ya silly filly. It works by transmitting radio waves from a satellite in orbit around my planet to a Television, which I will explain later, anyways, the television has millions of tiny light bulbs, or sometimes liquid crystals that react with the electrical current that tells that bulbs or the crystals to be a certain color, and that happens millions of time a minute, and therefore creating moving images."

"Um… Ok… Well…" She trailed off, and Will could tell she was having a hard time understanding all of this.

"Let me sum this up for you," said Will. "Magic." Will gave two snorts, and that made Fluttershy giggle a little bit.

"Oh, well that makes much more since, um…" She trailed off. Will was so caught up in that fact the he was in Equestria, he forgot to tell her his name.

"Will. My name is Will."

"Oh, Well that makes much more since, Will." She smiled at him. He couldn't help but smile back.

Will was now thoroughly absorbed in the fact that, for the first time in over five years, he was smiling.


	3. Ponyville and Royalty

Chapter 3 – Ponyville and Royalty

Will was not taking in every detail of the world around him. He was drinking in every ray of sunlight, every blade of grass. They had been walking for what seemed like hours, and they finally were walking over a hill and he could see the tallest rooftop of Ponyville come into view.

"Well, here we are," Fluttershy said.

"Thank you Fluttershy." Will said with a little happiness in his voice. "I can't thank you enough- UGNF!"

Will was in mid-sentence when a large cyan and rainbow blur came crashing down on top of him.

Will squealed like a fan boy.

"OMGWTFBBQ YOU'RE RAINBOWDASH! OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH!" Will said with a rather high pitched voice, and Rainbow Dash couldn't help but chuckle.

"He, he, that's me! The one and only!" Rainbow said with pride in her voice.

Will felt like he would just die of the fandom, but he had other feeling as the moment.

Other feelings he thought would never come out. He was literally staring into Rainbow Dash's eyes and gaping, but more importantly, he felt.. Tingly all over. He felt like he would melt on the spot, when he heard a stallion whiney, and a large carriage carrying an alicorn. He knew Princess Celetsia was alerted of his presence, and wanted to check it out for herself.

She landed right next to Will.

"Stranger, state your business in my land of Equestria." Celetsia said with a big 'Traditional Royal Canterlot Voice'.

"I thought only Princess Luna still used the 'Traditional Royal Canterlot Voice'." Said Will with a smug grin on his face. "Anyways, Your highness, on with the introducing myself." Will bowed on got onto his knees. "I am Will Benet, of Earth. I mean you absolutely no harm, or I would have caused some by now."

Princess Celetsia, at this point, was wondering how he knew that Luna still used the 'Traditional Royal Canterlot Voice' when addressing subjects.

"Prove to me that you mean Equestria no harm."

"Um… Ok." Will said trying to come up with something to get him by. "Uhmm…" Will had an idea right as he finished that sentence. "I know just about everything there is to know about Equestria. I would have exploited that by now to cause some sort of destruction." Said Will with pride.

"Alright Will Benet, you're off the hook… For now." And with that, the Sun Princess got into the chariot, and ordered her stallions to take off. When they were out of earshot, Rainbow Dash broke the silence.

"Do you really know almost everything about Equestria?" Rainbow asked.

"Hmm… Eeyep." Will said.

"Prove it."

"Alright, Rainbow Dash. Where should I start? Oh, I'll start with flight school!" Will said with some excitement about explaining Rainbow Dash's cutie mark and how she helped all her friends get it. "It started when you were defending Fluttershy's honor at flight camp against the bullies, and you were about to race. You started off, and in doing so knocked Fluttershy off a cloud and sending her on top of a bunch of butterflies. She started to sing about animals and the ground, when Dash's Sonic Rainboom caused the animals to hide, and Fluttershy helped them come out, therefore getting her Cutie Mark. At the same time you did you Sonic Rainboom, Pinkie was at her rock farm, and you Sonic Rainboom caused her to smile, making her throw a party for her mom and dad, and therefore getting her her Cutie Mark. Rarity was being dragged by her horn to a giant rock filled with gems, and you Sonic Rainboom opened it and she realized her love of Gems and Diamonds. Twilight was doing a thing to get into a school at Canterlot for magic, and your Sonic Rainboom made her magic stronger, and therefore getting her her Cutie Mark. Apple Jack was in Manehatten with her uncle and aunt, when you Sonic Rainboom helped her get her Cutie Mark. Proof enough for ya?"

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy had fainted.

"Oops," said Will, "I guess that's a pony's way of saying TMI."

And with that, Will dragged them both to Ponyville.


	4. Roped by a Horse

**Hey hey hey! It's been a LOOOOOOOOOOONG time since I updated this! I had some issues with my family, but I'm back to writing! I'll try to make these a bit longer, but don't count on, like, chapter's-so-long-your-scroll-bar-is-a-centimeter long chapters.. Just roll with me here! **

You'd think that Will would realize that dragging two unconscious pegasi into Ponyville would look bad, but at the time Will was so absorbed in that fact that he, an average male brony, would have gotten somehow teleported into Equestria. Of all people on the planet earth, he was chosen out of 7 billion people to be teleported somehow to Equestria. He couldn't wrap his mind around it. He tried and tried, but in the end, he just decided to accept it. Maybe one of the Princess could answer this..

Will mentally slapped himself for not asking Celestia this. Of course, he was so scared of her at the time that he was more concerned with not pissing his pants than asking her questions. So Will just decided to accept it for what it was, and let it be the end of it.

As expected, ponies from up and down Ponyville were closing their shutters and dead-bolting their doors.

"Why is everyo- everypony so afraid of me?" Will asked himself outloud.

He mentally slapped himself a second time.

"Hi!" A high pitched voice chirped from behind him. "I'm-"

Will spun around on his heels at the sound of the voice. He covered his hand over her mouth, effectively surprising her and shutting the mare up at the same time.

"You're Pinkie Pie. Yes. I know EXACTLY who you are." Will said with excitement in his voice. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to have a fan-gasm now."

Will then proceeded to lie down on the ground and shake violently. After a few seconds of this, he got up and dusted himself off.

"Wow, you're sure silly mister!" Pinkie said.

"Ha! Look who's talking!"

Pinkie giggled at this.

_So. Much. CUTE! _Will thought to himself.

"So! What's your name mister?" Pinkie asked.

"Excuse me for answering a question with a question, but WHY are you not running and shutting your doors like everyone else?" Will asked.

"Oh! That reminds me! Why are you dragging my friends into town?" Pinkie asked.

"Uhm.. Long story.." Will said.

Will just stood there and stared for a second, as Pinkie gassed up at him with those huge eyes. There was an awkward silence between them, until he heard galloping hoof steps that sound like they were heading.. Straight for him!

_What are those hoof steps? Is that.. Oh no.. I've read plenty of HiE fics, and since in almost all of them Applejack gets concerned about everypony's safety, and I'm sure me dragging the unconscious bodies of Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash into town doesn't help my situation.._

Will thought in a split second before whipping around and running preparing to sidestep the almost certain event of Applejack ramming into him came.

"OOF!" Will breathed, as he had just gotten the wind knocked out of him because of the rope that he now was caught in.

"Ya'll is safe now, everpony!" Applejack exclaimed.

Ponies began to emerge from out of their houses, and began to crowd around the creature.

"Safe? Why would we be any more safe now than we were before you tied.. What's you're name?" Pinkie asked.

"Will. Will Bennett." Will mustered.

"Oh! Like I was saying.. Why would we be any more safe now than we were before you tied Will up?" Pinkie finished.

"Doesn't.. Will.. Want to hurt ya'll?" Applejack asked, with a confused expression on her face.

"No. I don't.. And I would appreciate it if you untied me." Will Demanded.

"Ah wasn't talkn' to ya! And can ya'll explan WHY you were carrin' Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy on yer back?"

"Surely." Will drew in a deep breath, and began to explain things Ace Ventura style.

"When I was walking into town with Fluttershy, Rainbow crashed into me. After that, Celestia came down and asked me if I was here to harm you ponies.. Seeing as though she let me off the hook, it's probably safe to assume that my intentions are not bad. Anyways, after that I explained my situation, she went back to Canterlot. Rainbow Dash asked me what sort of things I knew about Equestria, and I told her your friends cutie mark stories. Then.. They just fainted.." Will Explained.

"How can I trust ya'll?" Applejack questioned.

"Well.. You ARE the element of honesty right? Shouldn't you be able to tell when somepony's lying?" Will asked.

Applejack was speechless. How did this.. Thing.. Know her element of harmony?

"How do ya'll know my element of-" Applejack started. Will was nowhere to be found.

"WHERE DID HE GO?" Applejack yelled at nopony in particular.

There were some answers from the crowed, but none were audible.

"Ooh! I know! Maybe he went to Sugarcube Corner! At least, maybe that's where the Author wants him to be!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"What in Celestia's name are ya'll talkin' 'bout? He's probably gonna destroy Ponyville!" Applejack worried.

"No I'm not! Because I'm right here! Just needed to pick up a few.. Things!" Will said as he ran back into Ponyville.

"Where the HAY were ya'll? How did ya'll get outta mah rope?" Applejack questiond.

By this point, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were coming too.

"Ugghh.. What the hay happened?" Rainbow Dash moaned.

"Uggmm.. OH! MY ANIMALS!" Fluutershy yelled. She zipped off back to her cottage.

"Oh.. And uh.. Sorry for yelling.." Fluttershy apologized, then zipped back off to her cottage a second time.

"Why is there a crowed of ponies around us, Will?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I dunno.. Maybe it's because Applejack here was making a HUGE fuss over me?" Will accused.

Applejack blushed slightly and began to look very sheepish.

"Soooo… Oh yeah! My I need to explain this to everypony in Ponyville! Follow me Everypony! To the.."

Will began to look around nervously.

"Uhm.. Rainbow.. Where's a place that I could explain something to everyone in Ponyville at the same time?" Will asked.

"Gee.. I dunno.. Maybe that giant building at the edge of Ponyville called YOUR HOUSE?" Rainbow Dash answered, as if it was obvious.

"Maybe that portal thingy I fell through killed off some Brain cells.." Will pondered.

"Wait.. How do you know where I live?" Will questioned.

"I saw it before I crashed into you.." Rainbow Dash said, looking sheepish.

"Oh.. So you mean to tell me I carried this projector and laptop into Ponyville for nothing?"

"Hmm.. Pretty much." Rainbow answered, giggling a bit.

"I guess that portal DID kill some Brain cells." Will answered.

**Well.. What'd ya think? Like I said, if this about the length of one chapter.. I f you want longer ones, I can combine chapters, but that'd only happen on chapters that are WAY too short. Remember to R&R, Everypony! Oh, and thanks for the 3 reviews this story has already.. They're actually what drove me to continuing this story! Once again, thanks Everypony! See ya soon!**


	5. The Fourth Wall

**Hey Hey Hey! Thanks for all the reviews guys! I'll try to make this one longer, but like I said, don't expect and LOOOONG ones.. Other than that.. Thanks for reading my story! **

_Celestia was feeling.. Strange today. She felt like no matter what she did, she couldn't suffice this burning desire within herself. The desire to cause trouble.. The desire to make everpony hate her, but only for her amusment! She wanted to plunge Equestria into Chaos and laugh in the runies! But what was she thinking? She could never do that! Doing that would mean bringing Discord out of his Stone imprisonment again! And he would surely be out for blood this time.. _

_Celestia shook the thought out of her head. She had more important matters to attend to._

"_Sister? Are… You feeling alright?" Luna asked._

"_Why yes… Why would I feel any different than usual?" Celestia asked, lying through her teeth._

"_It's just… Oh sister please forgive me! But your face! The grin you have on your face! It's just so… Creepy!" Luna said._

"_What grin? I don't feel like I'm- AAH!" Celestia shrieked, as Luna had held up a mirror to her sister's head._

"_What is this thing?" Celestia yelled._

_Half of the whole Royal Guard rushed in to help their beloved princess… _

"_AAAAH! Gaurds! Send a let— AAH- ter t-t-to Twilight Spaaaar-" The princess just managed to get out the last name of her beloved student. Strange music started playing, and-_

"Oh damn! That's no good either!" Will yelled as he sat in his bedroom on his laptop. He was almost seething with anger by now, as he was TRYING to finish a fanfic that he had been working on before he came here… He was having no luck at all.

"Why would I think coming here would improve my story? All it did was make it harder to write, considering I've met the princess in-person! Or would it be in-pony?" Will pondered.

"It's in-pony," A new voice said.

"Twilight?" Will asked aloud, for he already knew the answer.

"Yes, the princess just sent me a letter telling me to come to your… House… To ask you a few questions." Twilight answered.

"That's all fine and dandy, but… How did you get in my house?" Will asked.

"Oh, it's an un-locking spell." Twilight answered.

"Oh. Well, If you'll be so kind as to follow me, I have to put up a projector, and get my house read to fit all of Ponyville inside… Or at least those who are coming to the party Pinkie is throwing me." Will explained.

"How did you know Pinkie was throwing you a party?" Twilight asked, shocked that he knew about it.

"All will be explained at that party…" Will chuckled.

"Ok… So! Question time." Twilight started.

"Ok. Lay 'em on me." Will said as he started to make the rig the projector would hang on."

"Ok. One: Are you a carnivore?" Twilight asked.

"I'm an omnivore. But I won't eat anypony… We humans only eat livestock, such as chickens, cows, sheep, pigs, and goats. But I suppose I'll try to refrain from- DAMN!" Will answered and yelled at the same time, as the projector had fallen off the stool he had set it on.

"Ok… Two: Can you use magic?"

"No- Waaaaaait… Hold on!" Will said. He had just had the most brilliant idea EVER!

"Where are you going?" Twilight asked. "We haven't finished the questionnaire!"

"To get my pen!" Will yelled back. "My pen and tablet!"

"Your WHAT?" Twilight demanded.

"You'll see!" Will shouted back.

After a few minutes of clattering sounds, Will ran back downstairs with his pen and tablet.

"What is that?" Twilight asked.

"It's my pen and tablet!" Will answered back.

"What does it do?" Twilight asked.

"This!" Will said, as he made giant ark with the pen in the air. As he did it, as if by magic, a black line followed everywhere the pen's tip went.

"WOW! How does that work!" Twilight said, fascinated.

Will chuckled.

"All will be explained in good time, Twilight! All in good time… Speaking of which, do you know when my party is?" Will asked.

"No… Pinkie Pie's Partys can happen anywhere at any time!" Twilight explained. "In fact, she could even be planning a party on Saterday at 2:00 PM!" Twilight then shot her hoof over her mouth.

"FOOORREEEEVVVERRRRRR" A high-pitched voice said, poking it's head out from the brush-stroke will had made earlier, scaring everyone in the room.

"Whoa!" Will said, as he had jumped about two feet in the air.

"Pinkie Pie… How do you do that?" Will asked.

"Do what? Appear in random places all the time?" Pinkie questioned.

"Yes!" Will and Twilight said at the same time.

"I dunno… I guess Lauren just wanted me to be that way!" Pinkie said, ginning.

"Lauren?" Will questioned. " Who's Lau—" Will stopped in mid-sentence.

"Pinkie! Don't do that!" Will scolded.

"Do what?"

"Break the Fourth Wall like that! Do you know what could happen?"

"Noooo…"

"THE FREAKIN' UNIVERSE COULD EXPLODE… TWICE!" Will warned.

"Why?" Pinkie asked.

"I dunno… Someone explained it to me a long time ago…" Will said.

"Who?" Pinkie answered, curious.

If confusion could kill, Twilight would be dead.

"I don't know… Some guy in a lab-coat, next to weird-looking car. He had a weird looking hair-cut, and he said he had to fine someone named Marty!" Will explained.

"Oh! You mean Doc Brown!" Pinkie said.

"Whos Doc Br-" Will slapped himself. "You mean to tell me that was-" Will was stopped in mid-sentence, and proceeded to bang his head against the wall furiously.

Twilight checked the 'yes' box on the question, 'Is it insane?'.

**Boredom strikes again! Jk, everpony, and thanks again for reading my story!**


End file.
